The Nerd Infestation
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: A space anomaly occurs causing a few major Star Trek fans to transport to the Enterprise and craziness ensues.


**Author's Note: I'm** **not sure where this is going, but I just couldn't ignore this idea. I claim no ownership over Star Trek or its characters.**

It was just a normal day on the Enterprise. Everyone went along with their business like normal.

"Captain, I am picking up unusual readings. I believe we may be approaching some sort of space anomaly." Spock reported.

"Chekov, change course," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir," Chekov said changing course.

Suddenly, the lights flashed off and then back on. The ship shook for a brief moment.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked.

"Not sure captain, but we only sustained miniscule damage and only one injury." Spock said.

Suddenly, a young woman appeared on board the ship. She looked surprised yet excited when she saw the characters of Star Trek. Kirk was equally surprised. Other Star Trek fans appeared on the bridge. While some others appeared in engineering.

"How did yo-"

"Oh my god, it's William Shatner!" One of the fans said.

"Who?" Kirk asked confused having no idea who the heck was William Shatner.

"Isn't that you?"

"No, I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship enterprise."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No I wasn't."

One of the nerds, turned their attention to Spock, "Look, it's Leonard Nimoy!"

The other fans instantly turned away from Kirk who was a bit hurt from being out staged by Spock.

"I am sorry, but I do not know of a Leonard Nimoy," Spock said calmly.

"Wait a second. Are you telling us that this is the actual Enterprise?"

Spock raised his eyebrows intrigued, "There is another enterprise?"

"Yes, and it's fictional."

"Well I assure you that this is no fantasy."

The fan girls squealed in excitement. They began touching everything as if trying to memorize the moment. The fan boys looked around throughly trying to figure out if it was all really real and not just a wonderful dream.

Meanwhile, in engineering the fans there kept trying to pressure Scotty for an autograph. Scotty was a bit irritated as he was trying to do his work.

"No, don't push that." Scotty warned one of the fans.

They pushed the screen despite Scotty's warning and the ship jumped into warp. Tired of having the fans invading his engine room, Scotty tried to push them out.

"Listen, I am not going to sign my name on any of these papers. Now stop messing with the ship and get out of here!"

Some of the fans listened and sadly walked out of engineering, but to Scotty's irritation, the fans wouldn't take no for an answer.

The fans that left engineering managed to find medbay and went to bother McCoy.

"Who the hell is DeForest Kelly?" McCoy asked.

"That's you," a fan answered.

"Are you out of your mind? That's not my name. I am Doctor McCoy."

"I love your character."

"What in the blazes are you talking about?"

"I think your a good actor."

"Dammit I'm a doctor not an actor."

"Whatever you say DeForest."

"Quit calling me that!"

On the bridge, Kirk was still being ignored. All the fans seemed to enjoy Spock's company the most. But they also liked Chekov's, Sulu's, and Uhura's company. Kirk couldn't help but be jealous. When a fan finally acknowledged him, he felt very pleased.

One of the fans began speaking to Uhura in klingon. Being a communications officer, Uhura tried to reply properly in klingon only to say, "Company my enjoy you glad I'm."

The fan broke out into laughter and Uhura blushed clearly embarrassed as she realized she said the whole sentence backwards.

In Sick Bay, McCoy grew quickly tired of the fans. No matter what he said, they continued to refer to him as DeForest Kelly. They also began poking at him and it got on his nerves.

"Will you stop doing that?!" McCoy asked very irritated.

"But it's fun," The fan said with a puppy dog face.

"Just stop it!"

"Okay, fine," the fan said disappointed.

The fans ceased to poke McCoy.

In engineering, Scotty finally agreed to sign autographs trying to get the fans to leave him alone. Yet, even after he gave them his signature, they still messed around in engineering. He had to repeatedly tell the fans not to touch something. He got angry quickly as they messed around with his precious enterprise. He called security to take the fans away.

Security came quickly and took the fans away.

In Sick Bay, things were getting worse. The fans harassed McCoy with questions and interfered with his work. When he had the last straw he too called security to take the fans away.

The fans really didn't care and they seemed to throughly enjoy themselves even when they were thrown into the brig. They simply got excited about it and took turns poking at the forcefield for fun.

On the bridge, the fans got overwhelming. Chekov was soon the only one enjoying it because he got to talk at length about Russia and how great it was. Everyone else with the exception of Spock soon got annoyed with the questions.

Spock didn't really care and he didn't at all feel any irritation. Most of the fans wanted to talk to him, but he stayed perfectly calm.

Kirk eventually had no choice but to also call security as they kept messing with everything on the bridge. After all the fans were finally in the brig, the senior crew members of the enterprise had to figure out what to do with them.

They decided to take the fans to earth and once they got rid of the fans, they could finally get back to their work. McCoy was the one most glad that the nightmare was over.

**Author's Note: So... did you like it?**


End file.
